


Lover boy

by casualgamer17



Category: Shubh mangal zyada saavdhan
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I blame Sam for this, Kartik is top, M/M, OR IS HE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualgamer17/pseuds/casualgamer17
Summary: "Here, take my hand" Aman said holding out his hand.Kartik entwined their fingers and followed where Aman is leading them to.Aman decides to do something special for Kartik's birthday. Something involving handcuffs and blindfold 👀
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up by a loud noise wasn't something Kartik expected on his birthday. Absence of Aman on their bed was very strange as he usually didn't get up until 10 am.

He glanced at the watch and it was still 7:30. Confused, he followed the noise and smiled at the vision in front of him.

Aman was cooking something in a very cute apron with little hearts printed on it.

Aman must have felt him staring and turned flashing his billion dollars smile that can make anyone's heart melt.

"Happy Birthday, baby," Aman said as he approached him kissing on his soft lips, "Did you woke up from the noise?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I was about to wake up anyway but why are you up so early?" Kartik questioned.

"Uh..I was actually planning to make you breakfast but it didn't go exactly the way I planned" Aman said pointing at the burnt dish on kitchen counter.

"Well I suppose I eat can you instead" Kartik said with a smirk on face.

Aman instantly turned red remembering flashes of last night. Kartik burst out laughing seeing his face.

"C'mon, let's make something we can actually eat."

After eating and washing the dishes, they decided to catch up on half completed series since it's still early for them to leave to work.

Snuggling on the couch, Aman is very invested in the movie. Kartik is glancing at Aman every 2 mins grinning at Aman's amused face thinking how much he loves him.

The series finally came to an end & Aman caught Kartik staring at him

"So we have done the Netflix part, now what do you say about some chill time?" Kartik said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Or we can go to work since we're already a bit late," Aman replied "Which reminds me, what are you doing tonight?"

"Hopefully you" Kartik said turning Aman beet red.

"Uhm ye-yeah uh I actually planned something so uh can you umm like come home little early?" Aman asked nervously biting his lips as if Kartik would deny him anything.

"Of course, anything for you." Kartik said kissing his forehead, that seemed to relieve Aman.

"Great! Now go to work, I have some preparations to do" Aman said pulling him into a kiss

"Stay safe and call me okay? Love You" Aman said once Kartik was out of their home.

"Will do, goodbye. Love you too" Kartik replied clearly excited for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Aman lied about getting late to work, he was on leave from work because he wanted Kartik's birthday to be special.

He started by cleaning the mess in the living room and placed the decorations.

There were golden balloons saying Happy Birthday on the walls and fairy lights surrounding them. He laid out the new table runner and the dining set for the dinner.

For the cake, he prepared the batter and threw in some extra chocolate chips because of Kartik's sweet tooth.

Aman may be bad at cooking but he loved baking especially for Kartik.

He put the batter in the oven and set the timer for 30 minutes. Now all he had to was arranging their bedroom for the later fun.

~~~~~

Aman had already laid out the cake, Kartik should be arriving anytime soon

He patiently waited for him arrive, nervously fixing everything even tho it all looked so beautiful

Finally after 15 minutes he heard the door open and there he was, the love of his life, at the front door looking starstruck at the view before him but that look paled in comparison to the expression of his face when his eyes found Aman's.

Kartik walked up to him and pecked him on his lips still looking in awe

"Happy Birthday, baby" Aman said softly

"You did this all by yourself? And the cake! Is it chocolate?" Kartik exclaimed

"Do you like it? And yes it's chocolate! I baked it myself" Aman said proudly

"Did I told you how much I love you" Kartik said about to shove his finger in the cake.

Aman swatted his hand away and said, " I love you too but you can't eat it just yet, at least wash your hands first"

Kartik made his puppy eyes at him knowing too well he couldn't resist it

"Kartik no! No not yet...Ugh fine but don't touch it with your dirty hands" Aman said cutting a small piece and cursing the day he met him under his breath

Kartik ate the cake from Aman's hand smiling all along

"How is it?" Aman asked

"Best thing I've eaten in my life" Kartik said leaning for a kiss

Aman, now standing on his toes, kissed Kartik.

He took off Kartik's shirt before realising he had other plans for the night.

Kartik deepened the kiss and was pulling on Aman's jeans

"Wait wait!" Aman said breaking the kiss

Kartik stoped instantly

"Is something wrong?" Kartik asked stroking his cheek sounding genuinely worried

"No, nothing like that," Aman reassures. "I'll be right back, I have something for you"

Aman came back with some fabric in his hand and a nervous smile on his face

"Here, put this on." Aman said handing a still shirtless Kartik a blindfold.

Kartik raised his eyebrows, looking curious but places it on his eyes nevertheless.

"Here, take my hand" Aman said holding out his hand.

Kartik entwined their fingers and followed where Aman is leading them to.

Aman guided him to their bedroom and stopped in front of an armless chair.

He slightly pushed Kartik into the chair

The look on Kartik's face tells that he wasn't expecting the surprise to go like this.

The confusion is understandable because it's usually the other way round but Kartik doesn't seems to mind

Aman cuffed both of Kartik's hands behind him and checked the restraint if it's too tight

"Is it too much?" Aman enquired.

Kartik shook his head at that.

"Okay but you'll tell me if I go too far, right?"

"Yeah yeah I promise, just don't stop." Kartik replied clearly enjoying himself way too much.

Relieved from his answer Aman started kissing and biting his neck, pausing in between to suck at his sweet spot. His skin feels warm under his lips. Kartik in front of him was a whimpering mess.

"I'll be back in a minute" Aman said before stripping his outer clothes to reveal tight black booty shorts and a black sleeveless mesh top.

Kartik is already half hard from the make out session

Aman removes the blindfold from Kartik's eyes and stood back. Kartik squint as his eyes adjust from the sudden light.

His jaw dropped when he finally saw Aman half-naked in front of him. His shorts were showing a clear outline of his member.

Blush was slowly creeping up to Kartik's cheeks.

"Like what you see?" Aman flirted still a bit anxious.

Kartik tried to reply but only a whimper escaped from his throat. Sure he has seen Aman naked countless times but now it was like he was looking at him for the first time.

Aman played some music but Kartik was too focused on him to notice it.

When his head cleared a bit he realised what was going on. Aman came behind the his shoulders and started to glide his hands on his chest being extra slow on his nipples. A loud moan escaped from Kartik's mouth.

Kartik's hands were itching to touch Aman.

"Let me touch you already" Kartik exclaimed between whimpers

"Not yet, you had your turn last night" Aman replied smugly

Kartik was low-key thankful for the restraints or else it would be Aman the one moaning his name.

Aman, now sitting on his lap, ran his fingers through Kartik's soft hair and one hand resting on his cheeks

Aman started grinding his ass against Kartik's now very hard dick

"Aman you're killing me" Kartik moaned barely controling himself from breaking the restraints

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?


End file.
